1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp socket set in which the conductors can be press connected, and especially to the lamp socket set specifically suit a decorative lamp string, the lamp socket set is provided with contacting pieces with prongs which is coordinated with an engaging block, so that the contacting pieces can directly contact the conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp socket is provided therein with an annular contact member for contacting the metallic end of a lamp bulb and another metalic contact for contacting the end tip of the lamp bulb to thereby form a complete loop for electric current, power is turned on to lighten the lamp bulb when the lamp bulb is turned in position.
Taking the decorative lamp string as an example, a plurality of separately arrayed lamp bulbs are provided on a couple of conductors, each bulb is turned on by connecting of a lamp socket with the conductors, the metallic annular contact member and the metallic contact are connected respectively with a corresponding conductor. Conventionally, these metallic contacts are directly connected with the conductors by assembling or welding, such connecting is troublesome and inconvenient, and mass production for such structure is time wasting and thus is uneconomic.